The Goblin King
by TheHoodedCrow
Summary: what happens when Sarah Returns home and is still regreting her choices from almost 3 years ago go's out one night to forget the pain only to get attacked and calls only on the goblin king himself for help. please rr
1. Chapter 1

THE GOBLIN KING

CHAPTER1.

Sarah sat on the window seal and looked towards the shy. The moon shone dimly through the clouds of the storm that was approaching. It always seemed to rain on this day, for this day was the same day nearly three years ago that she wished her baby brother Toby away to the Goblin King.

"Jareth" she said as both her eyes and mind wondered aimlessly into the night.

"What has become of you and your kingdom?" she said aloud and wasn't surprised when she didn't get a reply. She had tried to reach him many times before but just like to night he didn't answer. She moved herself off the window seal; tonight she was going out with some friends, tonight was a night she didn't want to be alone. A set of eyes from an little barn owl had unknowingly be watching her from a giant oak tree outside her window, just watching, waiting for no reason at all. Sarah strode over to her dresser and brought her hands to the level of the knobs and with a light pull opened the drawer. She reached inside and pulled out a black medieval looking corset a short black form fighting skirt and a pair of black ankle socks. Sarah walked towards her bed that was no longer filled with the items of her youth and placed the clothes upon it. She then turned her attention towards the closet; Sarah brought her hand to the little gold knob and turned it with ease, the door opened and she reached inside to pull out a pair of black knee high boots much like the ones Jareth himself wore. She walked back over to the bed took of her jeans and tee shirt and slowly redressed herself with the new attire. Dressed she walked over to the mirror and did her hair and makeup, grabbed her house keys and left out the door. The little owl unknowingly, fallowing behind her as she walked down the street. A few minutes, had past and Sarah was getting more into the outside streets of the city. The owl had watched as two men appeared staggering behind her. Both were young looked to be about their mid to early twenties, the one male wore nothing but normal clothing, jeans, tee shirt, and a beanie hat, while the other man wore an all black attire of a long sleeve jacket, pant, and a full face ski mask. Sarah was unaware of anything going on around her, she was to lost in thought, it was only when the men reached out and grabbed her did she snap back into reality. The barn owl quietly landed behind the two men and watched din curiosity as the two men grabbed her wrists violently, wondering what the men would do next. Sarah tried to cream but before she could a covered her mouth stifling her screams for help. She tried to struggle free but the hands held her tightly in place. Tears poured out of her deep brown eyes as she tried to struggle free once more but was only granted a slap in the face. The two men pressed her against the wall that was to the right of her. Sarah bit the hand of the man that was holding her mouth shut

"Jareth help me please……help me!" she screamed. The man through her to the ground and pulled out a knife. She hit the ground hard hitting her head and knocking her unconscious. When she hit the ground the man in the ski mask started to kick her and did so until the man with the knife stopped him. The little whit barn owl flew up and landed of the wall which Sarah had just been taken off of, and gave a screech to get the men's attention.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." The men looked around but saw nothing other than the owl. Thinking nothing of it the two men turned their attention towards Sarah. The man with the knife crouched down next to Sarah and brought the blade of the knife to her skirt. The blade sliced through the material nicely and without the need of force. A wide smirk grew across the young man's face at the site of things finally going his way.

"Your testing my patience." The voice said. The two men looked at each other.

"There's that damn voice again." The masked man said. The owl was now starring intently at the men. The owl burst into a poof of glitter and was replaced by a man, not just any man but the Goblin King himself.

"It would do you wise not to defy me." Jareth said.

"Who the fuck are you?" the man without the mask asked standing up and facing the knife towards Jareth.

"I'm Jareth, the Goblin King." He said calmly, as the two men snickered.

"Right sure you are but this has nothing to do with you, go run along and play somewhere else." The masked man said. Jareth quirked up an eyebrow.

"Oh really now this has nothing to do with me you say." He paused "That girl on the ground happens to be my equal and belongs to me." He said pointing a gloved finger towards himself. The man in the ski mask had put his hand in his back pocket and looked at the so called Goblin King. Seeing as how the made no further remarks Jareth turned his attention towards Sarah. He casually walked over to Sarah's side. He crouched down like the other man had next to Sarah and examined her. She had taken a nasty hit to her head from the fall and possibly a few broken ribs as well. He brought a hand to her face and brushed some hair aside.

"Just what do you think you are doing?" then man in normal clothes asked. Jareth looked over at them his mismatched eyes old as ice.

"I'm taking back what is rightfully mine." He said calmly. Jareth placed one hand under Sarah's head and the other under her legs. Rising carefully as not to lose balance he picked Sarah up and pulled her into his chest closely. The masked man finally pulled his hand out of his pocket to revel a gun. He aimed the gun at Jareth.

"Don't move or I'll kill both you and the girl." He said. Jareth noticed the pure rage in his voice and eyes. Jareth focused his attention to the empty space in front of him and formed a crystal sphere. The man in the mask didn't hesitate to fire the gun. The bullet hit Jareth on the back side of his right shoulder blade. Jareth winced in pain as the bullet entered his skin not for the fact it hurt but for the mere fact that the bullet was made of iron, one of the very few things that could kill a fae. The sphere turned into mist and then they were gone, leaving behind two frightened and confused men.

CHAPTER2.

Blood was everywhere. Jareth phased them into Sarah's room he walked over to her bed and laid her upon it. Jareth covered her beaten and bruised body with the blanket at the end of her bed. He laid his head on the bed next to her body, he had to get the bullet out but how Sarah was still blacked out and he didn't poses the magic powers of healing like the healers did. He would have o try himself. He removed his shirt and laid it next to him then gently brought his left hand onto his bloody back and tried to reach his right shoulder. When his hand found the place of impact he tried to get his fingers inside but the bullet was in too deep for him to reach alone. He brought his hand back onto the bed and stared at his bloody fingers it had been almost two hundred years sense he last bleed, and he noticed he was starting to get a little dizzy. As he laid there almost an hour past and he was about to give up when Sarah started to wake with a stir, she sat up in bed and brought her right hand to her head.

"What happened? God it hurts, I should be dead…..what if they….." Sarah was cut off when she felt a hand on her leg.

"It's ok….I wouldn't let that happen to you." Jareth said giving her a reassuring smile as he removed his hand. That's when she saw it he was bleeding!

"Jareth what happened?" She asked with a slight panic in her voice. She got off the bed and moved down to his side. Her own body hurt but at this point it was unimportant.

"Sarah I was shot trying to help you….I'm dying Sarah…..you more than anyone should know that iron is deadly to my kind. I'm afraid…..it might be too late." He told her softly. "Sarah I need you to pull out the bullet." He told her flatly. Sarah looked at him not really expecting that from him. She looked at his shoulder and placed her hand on the small of his back.

"Jareth…..I don't think that I can do this…..I don't even……" Sarah said. Jareth looked over his shoulder and what he saw shocked him, she was cry from him HIS Sarah was crying for HIM! He turned his head back to face the bed.

"I know you can do it. Where is the high spirited girl I once knew……I have faith in you Sarah." He told her. She rose from her position beside him and walked over to her vanity. She reached inside the third drawer on the left and pulled out a small pocket knife and went back to assume her position kneeling next to Jareth. She opened the blade and placed her fore head on the exposed flesh of his good shoulder.

"I'm sorry" she said and drove the blade into the hole where the bullet had logged it's self into the opposite shoulder. The pain was immense as Sarah drove the blade into his shoulder. He cried out in pain as she got it behind the bullet and slowly wedged it out of the muscle in his shoulder. It was out, Sarah quickly dropped the knife and ran to the bathroom to get some towel's and warm water. When she had all these items in her position she ran back into the room and placed a warm wash cloth over the wound to try and clean it. Blood kept gushing out she wrapped one of the towels around his shoulder. Jareth's head started to bob almost as if he was falling asleep. Sarah noticed this and wrapped herself under his shoulder and used her wait to lift him up the best she could, his weight was surprisingly more than it looked. She placed his body on her bed and brought the blanket up to cover him just as he had done for her. She took in the site of is lean from as he lay there, he looked so much at peace but noticed the beads of sweat starting to accumulate and his brow starting to gather. She took another wash cloth and wet it in the now cold water; she rang the water out so it was only damp. She placed the damp cloth on his head and began to pat his face lightly. She watched him stir under her touch and couldn't help but let a small smile spread across her face. She stayed there kneeled on the floor next to him all night taking care of him the best she could. She watched him sleep and eventually sleep consumed her and she let herself go whit the music night. The night was peaceful. Jareth woke with a pain in his shoulder, all the memories of the night before came washing into his mind. He sat up carefully and looked down at Sarah's sleeping form on the floor next to him with her head on the bed. A genuine smile played across his lips as he glanced down at the young woman at his and ran his fingers through her long flowing chocolate locks of hair. She stirred in her sleep and tried to snuggle up closer to his hand drawn to the heat of it. This made him look down with more attention than the last and noticed that she didn't have a blanket. Regrettably he shook Sarah's shoulder to wake her. She looked up at him and blinked her eyes he put his hands under her arms to nudge her towards the bed. Sarah caught the notion and brought herself up to the bed. Jareth pulled the covers over so that she could get under them with him. He lay back down and pulled Sarah to lie down next to him. She snuggled into his chest. For a while all was quiet and the rest was well appreciated but that soon came to an end when Karen came barging into the room.

"Sarah get you lazy ass up right now before I …..I…"Karen was stunned by the site that greeted her eyes. There was little miss book worm in the arms of some handsome obviously older man. Jareth looked up at the obnoxious woman trying hard not to wake Sarah.

"Please keep your tone down she has been through a lot." He told the women. Karen gave him an odd look of shock.

"Honey you might want to get up here now!" Karen yelled. Sarah's father came running upstairs to be greeted with the same site that was first bestowed upon his wife.

"Sarah wake up now!" her father yelled. Sarah opened her eyes to only be greeted by two furious parents and a Goblin King with his arms protectively around her in her bed.

"I can explain." She said calmly. Her father walked over to the bed and grabbed her wrists only to have them be smacked away by Jareth. Jareth looked up at him with a deadly gaze.

"Dad listen last night you know I went out to meet some friends…….I never made it. I was almost there when two men came at me and tried to rape me. I cried out fro Jareth and he came and rescued me and got shot in the process." Jareth pulled Sarah's trembling from closer to his. Toby came running into the room and ran over towards Sarah.

"Sawah!" Toby yelled and ran over to hug her. She smiled and pulled Toby up to her. Her farther reached up and grabbed him away from her.

"Get your filthy hands off my son!" her dad yelled at her. Sarah cringed and was pulled closer into Jareth's embrace. She looked up at him and he gave her a reassuring smile.

"Let's go home Sarah." He said calmly. She nodded.

"do you have enough energy to use your magic?" she asked him. He nuzzled into her neck.


	2. Chapter 2

THE GOBLIN KING

CHAPTER1.

Sarah sat on the window seal and looked towards the shy. The moon shone dimly through the clouds of the storm that was approaching. It always seemed to rain on this day, for this day was the same day nearly three years ago that she wished her baby brother Toby away to the Goblin King.

"Jareth" she said as both her eyes and mind wondered aimlessly into the night.

"What has become of you and your kingdom?" she said aloud and wasn't surprised when she didn't get a reply. She had tried to reach him many times before but just like to night he didn't answer. She moved herself off the window seal; tonight she was going out with some friends, tonight was a night she didn't want to be alone. A set of eyes from an little barn owl had unknowingly be watching her from a giant oak tree outside her window, just watching, waiting for no reason at all. Sarah strode over to her dresser and brought her hands to the level of the knobs and with a light pull opened the drawer. She reached inside and pulled out a black medieval looking corset a short black form fighting skirt and a pair of black ankle socks. Sarah walked towards her bed that was no longer filled with the items of her youth and placed the clothes upon it. She then turned her attention towards the closet; Sarah brought her hand to the little gold knob and turned it with ease, the door opened and she reached inside to pull out a pair of black knee high boots much like the ones Jareth himself wore. She walked back over to the bed took of her jeans and tee shirt and slowly redressed herself with the new attire. Dressed she walked over to the mirror and did her hair and makeup, grabbed her house keys and left out the door. The little owl unknowingly, fallowing behind her as she walked down the street. A few minutes, had past and Sarah was getting more into the outside streets of the city. The owl had watched as two men appeared staggering behind her. Both were young looked to be about their mid to early twenties, the one male wore nothing but normal clothing, jeans, tee shirt, and a beanie hat, while the other man wore an all black attire of a long sleeve jacket, pant, and a full face ski mask. Sarah was unaware of anything going on around her, she was to lost in thought, it was only when the men reached out and grabbed her did she snap back into reality. The barn owl quietly landed behind the two men and watched din curiosity as the two men grabbed her wrists violently, wondering what the men would do next. Sarah tried to cream but before she could a covered her mouth stifling her screams for help. She tried to struggle free but the hands held her tightly in place. Tears poured out of her deep brown eyes as she tried to struggle free once more but was only granted a slap in the face. The two men pressed her against the wall that was to the right of her. Sarah bit the hand of the man that was holding her mouth shut

"Jareth help me please……help me!" she screamed. The man through her to the ground and pulled out a knife. She hit the ground hard hitting her head and knocking her unconscious. When she hit the ground the man in the ski mask started to kick her and did so until the man with the knife stopped him. The little whit barn owl flew up and landed of the wall which Sarah had just been taken off of, and gave a screech to get the men's attention.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." The men looked around but saw nothing other than the owl. Thinking nothing of it the two men turned their attention towards Sarah. The man with the knife crouched down next to Sarah and brought the blade of the knife to her skirt. The blade sliced through the material nicely and without the need of force. A wide smirk grew across the young man's face at the site of things finally going his way.

"Your testing my patience." The voice said. The two men looked at each other.

"There's that damn voice again." The masked man said. The owl was now starring intently at the men. The owl burst into a poof of glitter and was replaced by a man, not just any man but the Goblin King himself.

"It would do you wise not to defy me." Jareth said.

"Who the fuck are you?" the man without the mask asked standing up and facing the knife towards Jareth.

"I'm Jareth, the Goblin King." He said calmly, as the two men snickered.

"Right sure you are but this has nothing to do with you, go run along and play somewhere else." The masked man said. Jareth quirked up an eyebrow.

"Oh really now this has nothing to do with me you say." He paused "That girl on the ground happens to be my equal and belongs to me." He said pointing a gloved finger towards himself. The man in the ski mask had put his hand in his back pocket and looked at the so called Goblin King. Seeing as how the made no further remarks Jareth turned his attention towards Sarah. He casually walked over to Sarah's side. He crouched down like the other man had next to Sarah and examined her. She had taken a nasty hit to her head from the fall and possibly a few broken ribs as well. He brought a hand to her face and brushed some hair aside.

"Just what do you think you are doing?" then man in normal clothes asked. Jareth looked over at them his mismatched eyes old as ice.

"I'm taking back what is rightfully mine." He said calmly. Jareth placed one hand under Sarah's head and the other under her legs. Rising carefully as not to lose balance he picked Sarah up and pulled her into his chest closely. The masked man finally pulled his hand out of his pocket to revel a gun. He aimed the gun at Jareth.

"Don't move or I'll kill both you and the girl." He said. Jareth noticed the pure rage in his voice and eyes. Jareth focused his attention to the empty space in front of him and formed a crystal sphere. The man in the mask didn't hesitate to fire the gun. The bullet hit Jareth on the back side of his right shoulder blade. Jareth winced in pain as the bullet entered his skin not for the fact it hurt but for the mere fact that the bullet was made of iron, one of the very few things that could kill a fae. The sphere turned into mist and then they were gone, leaving behind two frightened and confused men.

CHAPTER2.

Blood was everywhere. Jareth phased them into Sarah's room he walked over to her bed and laid her upon it. Jareth covered her beaten and bruised body with the blanket at the end of her bed. He laid his head on the bed next to her body, he had to get the bullet out but how Sarah was still blacked out and he didn't poses the magic powers of healing like the healers did. He would have o try himself. He removed his shirt and laid it next to him then gently brought his left hand onto his bloody back and tried to reach his right shoulder. When his hand found the place of impact he tried to get his fingers inside but the bullet was in too deep for him to reach alone. He brought his hand back onto the bed and stared at his bloody fingers it had been almost two hundred years sense he last bleed, and he noticed he was starting to get a little dizzy. As he laid there almost an hour past and he was about to give up when Sarah started to wake with a stir, she sat up in bed and brought her right hand to her head.

"What happened? God it hurts, I should be dead…..what if they….." Sarah was cut off when she felt a hand on her leg.

"It's ok….I wouldn't let that happen to you." Jareth said giving her a reassuring smile as he removed his hand. That's when she saw it he was bleeding!

"Jareth what happened?" She asked with a slight panic in her voice. She got off the bed and moved down to his side. Her own body hurt but at this point it was unimportant.

"Sarah I was shot trying to help you….I'm dying Sarah…..you more than anyone should know that iron is deadly to my kind. I'm afraid…..it might be too late." He told her softly. "Sarah I need you to pull out the bullet." He told her flatly. Sarah looked at him not really expecting that from him. She looked at his shoulder and placed her hand on the small of his back.

"Jareth…..I don't think that I can do this…..I don't even……" Sarah said. Jareth looked over his shoulder and what he saw shocked him, she was cry from him HIS Sarah was crying for HIM! He turned his head back to face the bed.

"I know you can do it. Where is the high spirited girl I once knew……I have faith in you Sarah." He told her. She rose from her position beside him and walked over to her vanity. She reached inside the third drawer on the left and pulled out a small pocket knife and went back to assume her position kneeling next to Jareth. She opened the blade and placed her fore head on the exposed flesh of his good shoulder.

"I'm sorry" she said and drove the blade into the hole where the bullet had logged it's self into the opposite shoulder. The pain was immense as Sarah drove the blade into his shoulder. He cried out in pain as she got it behind the bullet and slowly wedged it out of the muscle in his shoulder. It was out, Sarah quickly dropped the knife and ran to the bathroom to get some towel's and warm water. When she had all these items in her position she ran back into the room and placed a warm wash cloth over the wound to try and clean it. Blood kept gushing out she wrapped one of the towels around his shoulder. Jareth's head started to bob almost as if he was falling asleep. Sarah noticed this and wrapped herself under his shoulder and used her wait to lift him up the best she could, his weight was surprisingly more than it looked. She placed his body on her bed and brought the blanket up to cover him just as he had done for her. She took in the site of is lean from as he lay there, he looked so much at peace but noticed the beads of sweat starting to accumulate and his brow starting to gather. She took another wash cloth and wet it in the now cold water; she rang the water out so it was only damp. She placed the damp cloth on his head and began to pat his face lightly. She watched him stir under her touch and couldn't help but let a small smile spread across her face. She stayed there kneeled on the floor next to him all night taking care of him the best she could. She watched him sleep and eventually sleep consumed her and she let herself go whit the music night. The night was peaceful. Jareth woke with a pain in his shoulder, all the memories of the night before came washing into his mind. He sat up carefully and looked down at Sarah's sleeping form on the floor next to him with her head on the bed. A genuine smile played across his lips as he glanced down at the young woman at his and ran his fingers through her long flowing chocolate locks of hair. She stirred in her sleep and tried to snuggle up closer to his hand drawn to the heat of it. This made him look down with more attention than the last and noticed that she didn't have a blanket. Regrettably he shook Sarah's shoulder to wake her. She looked up at him and blinked her eyes he put his hands under her arms to nudge her towards the bed. Sarah caught the notion and brought herself up to the bed. Jareth pulled the covers over so that she could get under them with him. He lay back down and pulled Sarah to lie down next to him. She snuggled into his chest. For a while all was quiet and the rest was well appreciated but that soon came to an end when Karen came barging into the room.

"Sarah get you lazy ass up right now before I …..I…"Karen was stunned by the site that greeted her eyes. There was little miss book worm in the arms of some handsome obviously older man. Jareth looked up at the obnoxious woman trying hard not to wake Sarah.

"Please keep your tone down she has been through a lot." He told the women. Karen gave him an odd look of shock.

"Honey you might want to get up here now!" Karen yelled. Sarah's father came running upstairs to be greeted with the same site that was first bestowed upon his wife.

"Sarah wake up now!" her father yelled. Sarah opened her eyes to only be greeted by two furious parents and a Goblin King with his arms protectively around her in her bed.

"I can explain." She said calmly. Her father walked over to the bed and grabbed her wrists only to have them be smacked away by Jareth. Jareth looked up at him with a deadly gaze.

"Dad listen last night you know I went out to meet some friends…….I never made it. I was almost there when two men came at me and tried to rape me. I cried out for Jareth and he came and rescued me and got shot in the process." Jareth pulled Sarah's trembling from closer to his. Toby came running into the room and ran over towards Sarah.

"Sawah!" Toby yelled and ran over to hug her. She smiled and pulled Toby up to her. Her farther reached up and grabbed him away from her.

"Get your filthy hands off my son!" her dad yelled at her. Sarah cringed and was pulled closer into Jareth's embrace. She looked up at him and he gave her a reassuring smile.

"Let's go home Sarah." He said calmly. She nodded.

"Do you have enough energy to use your magic?" she asked him. He nuzzled into her neck.

"Come now Sarah you should know better than to ask that." He told her. Sarah looked over to her father who was holding back a young boy whose face was stained with tears.

"I'll come back for you Toby, I promise you that." She told the young boy. Her dad gave her a look of ice.

"Grow up Sarah! You're just like your mothers except you do have that lovely ability to just run away do you!?" he said loosening his grip on Toby as not to frighten him anymore. Her father look even harder when he saw a glass sphere appear before his daughter and the so called Goblin King.

"To bad you couldn't see all the potential that Sarah is capable of it's obvious she doesn't get it from you. I will be back for the babe you can count on that!" Jareth said walking over to Sarah's father.

"You can't do that, the law will be on my side." He said very confidently. Jareth gave him a small smirk.

"Dear man do you not realize I am the law. I think we should deal with this now, why not it might be fun." Jareth sent the ball over to Toby and just like almost three years ago he was back in the castle beyond the goblin city. Sarah looked at him with a questionable look.

"What have you done with my baby?" Karen screamed as Sarah's father ran over to Karen's side. They looked around and they were no longer ion the safety of their home but instead on a hill looking over a giant maze. Jareth gave them a smug smirk as they looked around.

"You have thirteen hours in which to solve the labyrinth before your soon becomes one of us forever…….such a pity." And with that Sarah's parents were left alone to solve the labyrinth.


	3. to all the ass holes who read my work

THE GOBLIN KING

CHAPTER 1.

Sarah sat on the window seal and looked towards the shy. The moon shone dimly through the clouds of the storm that was approaching. It always seemed to rain on this day, for this day was the same day nearly three years ago that she wished her baby brother Toby away to the Goblin King.

"Jareth" she said as both her eyes and mind wondered aimlessly into the night.

"What has become of you and your kingdom?" she said aloud and wasn't surprised when she didn't get a reply. She had tried to reach him many times before but just like to night he didn't answer. She moved herself off the window seal; tonight she was going out with some friends, tonight was a night she didn't want to be alone. A set of eyes from an little barn owl had unknowingly be watching her from a giant oak tree outside her window, just watching, waiting for no reason at all. Sarah strode over to her dresser and brought her hands to the level of the knobs and with a light pull opened the drawer. She reached inside and pulled out a black medieval looking corset a short black form fighting skirt and a pair of black ankle socks. Sarah walked towards her bed that was no longer filled with the items of her youth and placed the clothes upon it. She then turned her attention towards the closet; Sarah brought her hand to the little gold knob and turned it with ease, the door opened and she reached inside to pull out a pair of black knee high boots much like the ones Jareth himself wore. She walked back over to the bed took of her jeans and tee shirt and slowly redressed herself with the new attire. Dressed she walked over to the mirror and did her hair and makeup, grabbed her house keys and left out the door. The little owl unknowingly, fallowing behind her as she walked down the street. A few minutes, had past and Sarah was getting more into the outside streets of the city. The owl had watched as two men appeared staggering behind her. Both were young looked to be about their mid to early twenties, the one male wore nothing but normal clothing, jeans, tee shirt, and a beanie hat, while the other man wore an all black attire of a long sleeve jacket, pant, and a full face ski mask. Sarah was unaware of anything going on around her, she was to lost in thought, it was only when the men reached out and grabbed her did she snap back into reality. The barn owl quietly landed behind the two men and watched din curiosity as the two men grabbed her wrists violently, wondering what the men would do next. Sarah tried to cream but before she could a covered her mouth stifling her screams for help. She tried to struggle free but the hands held her tightly in place. Tears poured out of her deep brown eyes as she tried to struggle free once more but was only granted a slap in the face. The two men pressed her against the wall that was to the right of her. Sarah bit the hand of the man that was holding her mouth shut

"Jareth help me please……help me!" she screamed. The man through her to the ground and pulled out a knife. She hit the ground hard hitting her head and knocking her unconscious. When she hit the ground the man in the ski mask started to kick her and did so until the man with the knife stopped him. The little whit barn owl flew up and landed of the wall which Sarah had just been taken off of, and gave a screech to get the men's attention.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." The men looked around but saw nothing other than the owl. Thinking nothing of it the two men turned their attention towards Sarah. The man with the knife crouched down next to Sarah and brought the blade of the knife to her skirt. The blade sliced through the material nicely and without the need of force. A wide smirk grew across the young man's face at the site of things finally going his way.

"Your testing my patience." The voice said. The two men looked at each other.

"There's that damn voice again." The masked man said. The owl was now starring intently at the men. The owl burst into a poof of glitter and was replaced by a man, not just any man but the Goblin King himself.

"It would do you wise not to defy me." Jareth said.

"Who the fuck are you?" the man without the mask asked standing up and facing the knife towards Jareth.

"I'm Jareth, the Goblin King." He said calmly, as the two men snickered.

"Right sure you are but this has nothing to do with you, go run along and play somewhere else." The masked man said. Jareth quirked up an eyebrow.

"Oh really now this has nothing to do with me you say." He paused "That girl on the ground happens to be my equal and belongs to me." He said pointing a gloved finger towards himself. The man in the ski mask had put his hand in his back pocket and looked at the so called Goblin King. Seeing as how the made no further remarks Jareth turned his attention towards Sarah. He casually walked over to Sarah's side. He crouched down like the other man had next to Sarah and examined her. She had taken a nasty hit to her head from the fall and possibly a few broken ribs as well. He brought a hand to her face and brushed some hair aside.

"Just what do you think you are doing?" then man in normal clothes asked. Jareth looked over at them his mismatched eyes old as ice.

"I'm taking back what is rightfully mine." He said calmly. Jareth placed one hand under Sarah's head and the other under her legs. Rising carefully as not to lose balance he picked Sarah up and pulled her into his chest closely. The masked man finally pulled his hand out of his pocket to revel a gun. He aimed the gun at Jareth.

"Don't move or I'll kill both you and the girl." He said. Jareth noticed the pure rage in his voice and eyes. Jareth focused his attention to the empty space in front of him and formed a crystal sphere. The man in the mask didn't hesitate to fire the gun. The bullet hit Jareth on the back side of his right shoulder blade. Jareth winced in pain as the bullet entered his skin not for the fact it hurt but for the mere fact that the bullet was made of iron, one of the very few things that could kill a Fae. The sphere turned into mist and then they were gone, leaving behind two frightened and confused men.

CHAPTER 2.

Blood was everywhere. Jareth phased them into Sarah's room he walked over to her bed and laid her upon it. Jareth covered her beaten and bruised body with the blanket at the end of her bed. He laid his head on the bed next to her body, he had to get the bullet out but how Sarah was still blacked out and he didn't poses the magic powers of healing like the healers did. He would have o try himself. He removed his shirt and laid it next to him then gently brought his left hand onto his bloody back and tried to reach his right shoulder. When his hand found the place of impact he tried to get his fingers inside but the bullet was in too deep for him to reach alone. He brought his hand back onto the bed and stared at his bloody fingers it had been almost two hundred years sense he last bleed, and he noticed he was starting to get a little dizzy. As he laid there almost an hour past and he was about to give up when Sarah started to wake with a stir, she sat up in bed and brought her right hand to her head.

"What happened? God it hurts, I should be dead…..what if they….." Sarah was cut off when she felt a hand on her leg.

"It's ok….I wouldn't let that happen to you." Jareth said giving her a reassuring smile as he removed his hand. That's when she saw it he was bleeding!

"Jareth what happened?" She asked with a slight panic in her voice. She got off the bed and moved down to his side. Her own body hurt but at this point it was unimportant.

"Sarah I was shot trying to help you….I'm dying Sarah…..you more than anyone should know that iron is deadly to my kind. I'm afraid…..it might be too late." He told her softly. "Sarah I need you to pull out the bullet." He told her flatly. Sarah looked at him not really expecting that from him. She looked at his shoulder and placed her hand on the small of his back.

"Jareth…..I don't think that I can do this…..I don't even……" Sarah said. Jareth looked over his shoulder and what he saw shocked him, she was cry from him HIS Sarah was crying for HIM! He turned his head back to face the bed.

"I know you can do it. Where is the high spirited girl I once knew……I have faith in you Sarah." He told her. She rose from her position beside him and walked over to her vanity. She reached inside the third drawer on the left and pulled out a small pocket knife and went back to assume her position kneeling next to Jareth. She opened the blade and placed her fore head on the exposed flesh of his good shoulder.

"I'm sorry" she said and drove the blade into the hole where the bullet had logged it's self into the opposite shoulder. The pain was immense as Sarah drove the blade into his shoulder. He cried out in pain as she got it behind the bullet and slowly wedged it out of the muscle in his shoulder. It was out, Sarah quickly dropped the knife and ran to the bathroom to get some towel's and warm water. When she had all these items in her position she ran back into the room and placed a warm wash cloth over the wound to try and clean it. Blood kept gushing out she wrapped one of the towels around his shoulder. Jareth's head started to bob almost as if he was falling asleep. Sarah noticed this and wrapped herself under his shoulder and used her wait to lift him up the best she could, his weight was surprisingly more than it looked. She placed his body on her bed and brought the blanket up to cover him just as he had done for her. She took in the site of is lean from as he lay there, he looked so much at peace but noticed the beads of sweat starting to accumulate and his brow starting to gather. She took another wash cloth and wet it in the now cold water; she rang the water out so it was only damp. She placed the damp cloth on his head and began to pat his face lightly. She watched him stir under her touch and couldn't help but let a small smile spread across her face. She stayed there knelled on the floor next to him all night taking care of him the best she could. She watched him sleep and eventually sleep consumed her and she let herself go whit the music night. The night was peaceful. Jareth woke with a pain in his shoulder, all the memories of the night before came washing into his mind. He sat up carefully and looked down at Sarah's sleeping form on the floor next to him with her head on the bed. A genuine smile played across his lips as he glanced down at the young woman at his and ran his fingers through her long flowing chocolate locks of hair. She stirred in her sleep and tried to snuggle up closer to his hand drawn to the heat of it. This made him look down with more attention than the last and noticed that she didn't have a blanket. Regrettably he shook Sarah's shoulder to wake her. She looked up at him and blinked her eyes he put his hands under her arms to nudge her towards the bed. Sarah caught the notion and brought herself up to the bed. Jareth pulled the covers over so that she could get under them with him. He lay back down and pulled Sarah to lie down next to him. She snuggled into his chest. For a while all was quiet and the rest was well appreciated but that soon came to an end when Karen came barging into the room.

"Sarah get you lazy ass up right now before I …..I…"Karen was stunned by the site that greeted her eyes. There was little miss book worm in the arms of some handsome obviously older man. Jareth looked up at the obnoxious woman trying hard not to wake Sarah.

"Please keep your tone down she has been through a lot." He told the women. Karen gave him an odd look of shock.

"Honey you might want to get up here now!" Karen yelled. Sarah's father came running upstairs to be greeted with the same site that was first bestowed upon his wife.

"Sarah wake up now!" her father yelled. Sarah opened her eyes to only be greeted by two furious parents and a Goblin King with his arms protectively around her in her bed.

"I can explain." She said calmly. Her father walked over to the bed and grabbed her wrists only to have them be smacked away by Jareth. Jareth looked up at him with a deadly gaze.

"Dad listen last night you know I went out to meet some friends…….I never made it. I was almost there when two men came at me and tried to rape me. I cried out for Jareth and he came and rescued me and got shot in the process." Jareth pulled Sarah's trembling from closer to his. Toby came running into the room and ran over towards Sarah.

"Sawah!" Toby yelled and ran over to hug her. She smiled and pulled Toby up to her. Her farther reached up and grabbed him away from her.

"Get your filthy hands off my son!" her dad yelled at her. Sarah cringed and was pulled closer into Jareth's embrace. She looked up at him and he gave her a reassuring smile.

"Let's go home Sarah." He said calmly. She nodded.

"Do you have enough energy to use your magic?" she asked him. He nuzzled into her neck.

"Come now Sarah you should know better than to ask that." He told her. Sarah looked over to her father who was holding back a young boy whose face was stained with tears.

"I'll come back for you Toby, I promise you that." She told the young boy. Her dad gave her a look of ice.

"Grow up Sarah! You're just like your mothers except you do have that lovely ability to just run away do you!?" he said loosening his grip on Toby as not to frighten him anymore. Her father look even harder when he saw a glass sphere appear before his daughter and the so called Goblin King.

"To bad you couldn't see all the potential that Sarah is capable of it's obvious she doesn't get it from you. I will be back for the babe you can count on that!" Jareth said walking over to Sarah's father.

"You can't do that, the law will be on my side." He said very confidently. Jareth gave him a small smirk.

"Dear man do you not realize I am the law. I think we should deal with this now, why not it might be fun." Jareth sent the ball over to Toby and just like almost three years ago he was back in the castle beyond the goblin city. Sarah looked at him with a questionable look.

"What have you done with my baby?" Karen screamed as Sarah's father ran over to Karen's side. They looked around and they were no longer ion the safety of their home but instead on a hill looking over a giant maze. Jareth gave them a smug smirk as they looked around.

"You have thirteen hours in which to solve the labyrinth before your soon becomes one of us forever…….such a pity." And with that Sarah's parents were left alone to solve the labyrinth.

CHAPTER 3.

Sarah ran over to the crying Toby and took him in her arms.

"Toby its ok, everything will be ok." she told him holding him close. Jareth walked over behind them and placed a hand on Sarah's shoulder. He looked down at the Toby, he had gotten so much bigger sence the last time he saw him in person, though Toby would not remember it. His face was stained with tears and he was a little taller than Sarah's knee. He had a head full of blonde curls and tantalizing crystal blue eyes. He was almost three years old know. He turned his attention twards Sarah and put alittle pressure on her shoulder with his grip. she looked up at him and he gave her a reassuring smile before he started to walk away. he turned and looked at the two siblings.

" I'm guessing your hungry and I my self would rather enjoy the company of you two for breakfast." he told them. Sarah looked at Toby.

"pweas Sawah i'm hungy." Toby said with a smile on his face.

"Alright!" she said. Jareth gave them a smile.

"Good come with me, then we can see how your parents are fairing." He gestured Sarah to take hold of his hand. He entwined his long slender gloved fingers with hers and looked down to find that Toby was on the other hand smiling up at him and they all went to breakfast.

Toby was amazed at the castle and though Sarah had been inside it before she never had the chance to take in all the detail of the splended rooms. The walls were tall with cathedral celings. The hallways were long and wide. Within a few minutes time they reached a small patio filled with light from the outside. Toby ran over to the endge of the patio too look out and see the most amizing garden that any one could see, it was like it was out of a fairy tale book. Jareth and Sarah walked up behind him and and saw how happy he was. Jareth looked over to see the food being broughtt out and put on the table.

"I hope pancakes are okay with you young Toby." Jareth said. Toby looked behind him and saw all the food on the table. he ran from the blacony to the table. Sarah watched and giggled and Toby tried to climb into the chair. After a few tries and some encuragement he made it up into the big seat, he grabed his fork and and showed a smile that no one could see because he was to short for anythinhg lower than his eyes to show.


End file.
